


Treasures

by holofluff



Series: A Hundred Million Names [1]
Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, Other, Seven Treasures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holofluff/pseuds/holofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven songs of origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

**1**

 _On the first day, the vicious earth opens._

Under their feet, the shell of the rock-soil heaves, cracks as though against a gargantuan egg-tooth, puckers into itself and collapses with a hiss. The vent belches forth ash like a gaping monster (child of the volcano, so massive before their trembling hands but so small beside its violent indifference) and soon they bring their food, their treasures, the stones of their shelters, to satiate the ravenous mouth that continues to crack and swallow the lava-rock. They do not sleep. They belong to their home, but they are not yet willing to follow it down the demon maw.

 

 **2**

 _On the second day, the fire sounds._

The heartbeat starts soft, but as the sun crosses the sky above the grey cloud it grows stronger, shaking the ground and seizing their blood, grabbing hold of their own hearts and changing their rhythms. They sleep now, dreaming terror, dreaming fury. When they awaken, they tremble in fear of themselves, dripping fire from their mouths and breathing smoke into the air. They are children of the volcano, and they hunger to destroy.

 

 **3**

 _On the third day, it crawls forth from the earth._

It thunders with the heartbeat, body molten, bringing the volcano with it. And this they are not afraid of - they breathe the inferno, drinking magma and devouring lava-rock beside it, learning as children do. Fire hatches from weaker things, lava from earth and flames from wood, and now they from the shells they were before. They spark destruction to a song of thunder. It is Heart-of-their-World they give their treasures to now, payment for the gift of the war drum.

 

 **4**

 _In the days beyond, their enemies come._

They are not afraid.

They sing fire in rumbling voices, and their world sings back.

 


End file.
